Mysteria
by Zahiel Hakala
Summary: [Slash] Un año ha pasado desde los eventos en "Días del futuro pasado" y las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la soledad era demasiado para él cargando la culpa de un pasado que pudo evitar y que la guerra entre mutantes apenas comenzaba. Crossover entre la banda The Rasmus y X-MEN. Mención de MPREG. Los invito a leer no se arrepentirán :3


Mi primer fic en este fandom y ya me comienzo a poner nerviosa xD ...

Nada me pertenece este es un crossover entre mi pareja favorita Lauki, de la banda The Rasmus y un Cherik, por si tenian el pendiente.

X-Men le pertenece a la Marvel y Stan Lee, The Rasmus a ellos mismo, yo solo los uso de diversión, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, posibles spoilers de las peliculas, pero no tiene nada que ver ni con los comics ni con las peliculas en si.

* * *

**- Mysteria -**

_"Solo Recuerda_

_Quien Eres"_

**_Mysteria - The Rasmus_**

**1.- Nightmare.**

_-¡Erik desvíalos!-_

Su voz rompía el silencio en sus pensamientos vacios, la conexión que tenia con él se había perdido momentos atrás por culpa del casco que había colocado después de que había logrado paralizar a Shaw, con ese casco Erik estaba evitando el que Charles lo detuviera de lo que tenía pensado hacer después.

¿Pero por qué no dejo que Shaw pudiera moverse de nuevo? Sabía que si soltaba la conexión con el enemigo, si le volvía a permitir que se moviera este acabaría con Erik, no tenía opción, era Shaw o su amigo, aun a sabiendas de que los sentimientos de Shaw se filtraban a los suyos como el agua, de que sentiría su dolor, de que no podía persuadir a Erik para que se detuviera de sus deseos de venganza, aun a sabiendas de que no podía hacer nada más que observar y sentir, no cambio el destino, no cambio los papeles, solo dejo que la moneda atravesara su cráneo, sintiendo la desesperación, el dolor, el miedo y la muerte como si fueran propias, como la mente de Shaw dejo de sentirse aun con la sensación de ser perforado desde la frente.

En alguna parte, en algún momento, se convirtió en un asesino también.

_-La paz nunca fue una opción-_

Pero ahora no había nada, su mente estaba resguardada por el metal, el mismo metal que se cernía sobre ellos, el mismo que él sabía controlar y que él, Charles Xavier había ayudado a que pudiera controlarlo sin límites, porque creía, fielmente, que podía cambiar.

_-¡Erik no!-_

Los misiles iban de regreso a los barcos en alta mar, los mismos que hace instantes habían lanzado hacia ellos, hacía los mutantes, pudo haberlo detenido con tan solo una orden, pero sin esa conexión con su mente era imposible, debía detenerlo, era gente inocente ¡No podía permitirle ser un genocida!

_-¡No me obligues a lastimarte!-_

_-¡Erik espera!-_

Un golpe, su voz rogándole por que se detuviera, por que pensara, había bondad en él, la había visto muchas veces, ese Erik era solo el reflejo de años de tortura, sufrimiento innecesario por nacer en la época y en el lado del mundo equivocado, pero era bueno, el lo había visto, estaba ahí, ese Erik que no quería asesinar...

_Por favor Erik, por favor, por favor, no eres malo._

Pero no podía cruzar el metal en su corazón.

Un golpe en el rostro, se pone de pie, los misiles casi llegan a su destino, las balas lo detienen para evitar que cause una catástrofe... las desvía...una pega en su espalda.

Todo pasa tan rápido que apenas cae en cuenta en el dolor que hay en su espalda, de cómo es perforado por una bala, como corre para extirparla, como le pide perdón.

_-Lo siento tanto-_

Puede ver en sus ojos, lo único que aun esta a su alcance como el pide que lo perdone, que él no quería lastimarlo, jamás lo lastimaría.

_-Te quiero a mi lado-_

_-Lo siento amigo mío-_

Un discurso de quien es un líder, guiando a sus súbditos a la batalla, un genio, pero con el camino equivocado.

Lo ve irse, caminar, darle la espalda, desaparecer en la oscuridad, convertirse en un fantasma, caminando hasta que se vuelve una figura vaporosa que con cada paso que da se lleva sus esperanzas, el sueño de ambos de poder dirigir una escuela para los mutantes, se lleva a su hermana, el cariño que le tuvo...incluso sus piernas.

_-No siento mis piernas-_

No queda nada, solo el sabor a sangre y arena, se ah ido y se llevo todo con él.

**-x-**

Despertar de golpe lo obligo a quedar sentado en su propia cama, presa de las pesadillas que lo aquejan constantemente, el rostro lo tenia húmedo por gotas de sudor que bajaban desde su frente, una sensación de vacío en el pecho mientras intentaba regular su respiración

El viento mueve las cortinas despacio, logra ver por las hendiduras que aun es de noche, la luna refleja su brillo en el piso y desaparece mientras la tela juega con ellas.

Suspira profundamente llevando una mano a su cabello, está hecho un desastre, bastante largo ya, nota que esta sudando al recordar el miedo a la incertidumbre de no poderse mover, el dolor al ser perforado por una bala, la soledad que dejo su partida.

Se masajea las piernas, no siente nada, el efecto de la droga ya ha desaparecido, piensa desesperadamente en tomar esa droga que le ayuda a caminar en cuanto amanezca, no puede seguir así, sin sentir que le falta algo, tratando de llenar ese vacío en el pecho con el movimiento de sus piernas y acallar las voces que no lo dejan dormir.

-_Búscanos...-_

La voz de Logan perforó sus tímpanos cayendo en cuenta que no podía fallar a una promesa, pero para eso necesitaba sus poderes, los cuales eran inhibidos por la droga, pero la necesitaba, tenía miedo a las pesadillas, a esa horrible soledad.

_-Búscanos, te necesitamos...forma a los X-Men-_

Masajeo su frente sintiendo la avalancha de pensamientos de todos los que estaban en el radio de el alcance de su poder, cientos de voces desesperadas, llantos, sueños, de todos aquellos que llegaban a su mente perturbada para quitarle el sueño.

_-Ayuda...-_

_-Lo siento...-_

_-Duerme...-_

Lleva ambas manos a su frente, presionándola, intenta concentrarse ya que las voces en su cabeza comenzaban a lastimarlo, poco a poco fueron disminuyendo hasta que lo volvieron a dejar en silencio, toma otro suspiro, se recuesta despacio.

Mira de nuevo a la ventana y solo piensa en que nada de eso estaría pasando si tan solo, con su partida, no se hubiera llevado algo más en ese costal de desgracias... su serenidad.

Porque él era serenidad y Erik...Erik era la ira.

Y cuando estaban juntos el punto intermedio les daba algo a ambos, el punto intermedio los unía, ese punto que una vez hace ya bastante tiempo le ayudo a encontrar para darle el impulso que necesitaba para volverse invencible.

La ira y la serenidad les daba a ambos el punto de equilibrio. Ambos se volvían equilibrio.

Cerró los ojos cansado intentando volver a dormir, esperando que las pesadillas lo dejaran en paz al menos una noche ya que el recuerdo de sus ojos grises pidiéndole perdón no lo dejaban descansar.

**-x-**

La rutina de todas las mañanas comenzaba desde temprano, antes de que Hank se ofreciera a ayudarle el ya estaba listo, por una simple razón.

Era independiente.

No fue fácil cruzar ese camino a la adaptación a su nueva condición, han pasado varios años ya desde aquella tragedia en Cuba y aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar al estar insensible e inmóvil de la cintura para abajo, aun así no había permitido que hicieran por él tareas simples que antes hacía en segundos, ahora, el simple hecho de cambiarse de ropa implicaban minutos enteros, al menos esos detalles ya los tenia controlados y la tediosa rutina se quedaba en eso solamente, no había sido fácil para él llegar a ese punto, pero al menos ya lo tenía controlado para evitar que todo el mundo estuviera al pendiente de él.

Esa tranquila mañana de inicios de primavera se encontraba en su cama listo para comenzar otro día , solo que esta vez los fantasmas del pasado lo perseguían, mientras pensaba seriamente en tomar la droga esa mañana, aun había unas cuantas dosis en el cajón en la mesa de noche, 3 para ser exactos, 3 jeringas en una cajita de metal, en donde se veía un liquido verdoso en su interior que entre más lo pensaba, mas le daban ganas de utilizarla, quería sentir de nuevo y comenzaba a pensar que estaba en un tipo de abstinencia por que la idea de dejar que ese liquido verdoso entrara en sus venas se le hacía tentador.

Pero no podía, necesitaba sus poderes para continuar en el camino de buscar a los alumnos mutantes, necesitaba el poder de su mente para mantener el equilibrio que pocas veces lograba tener.

Pero tenía miedo, miedo de volver a fallar. A pesar de que habían renovado su esperanza, de que encontró el camino de vuelta y que ahora era ese líder que aquellos jóvenes talentos necesitaban, no podía dejar de pensar que ese fantasma del pasado que por más que deseaba dejar atrás seguía persiguiéndolo.

Dos toques en la puerta le dieron el tiempo justo para guardar las jeringas cerrando el cajón con algo de fuerza, sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando hacía la silla de ruedas que lo esperaba para comenzar un nuevo día.

-Buenos días profesor, creí que seguía dormido-

-Hank, buenos días-

Hank entró de lleno a la habitación sonriéndole, aun habían muchas cosas que hacer en la mansión antes de hacerla de nuevo habitable para recibir a sus próximos pupilos, había pasado un año desde que Logan apareció por su mansión pidiendo ayuda para cambiar el futuro de todos los mutantes, quedaban algunos detalles por arreglar antes de que la mansión quedara lista, los jardines ya estaban podados, pero las habitaciones seguían siendo un desastre, le había tomado algo de tiempo a pesar de haber encontrado de nuevo su fe en su poder y en la humanidad misma para tomar la decisión de retomar ese sueño que dejo olvidado por sus monstruos personales y al menos que no encontrara el equilibrio sin perder su fe en el mismo no podía dar luz verde para abrir de nuevo el lugar a nuevos estudiantes, esperaba que en al menos unos meses más volviera a abrirse para aquellos que quisieran un hogar.

Había prometido el buscarlos, las cosas habían cambiado, no tenia porque seguir sintiendo miedo o dolor, aunque aún quedaba ese vacío de la soledad.

Porque a pesar de estar rodeado por personas se seguía sintiendo solo.

-El desayuno ya está servido, de aquí podemos continuar con las remodelaciones-

-Gracias Hank, ahora voy, no me esperen, que los muchachos empiecen sin mi-

Hank le medio sonrió, una sonrisa nerviosa muy singular en él mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y salió cerrando la puerta, aun la academia no estaba abierta y ya tenían a dos jóvenes más en la casa, no podían decirles que no cuando buscaban resguardo después de ser perseguidos en su ciudades natal por ser diferentes.

Muchos más se les unirán por las mismas causas.

Con la dificultad de siempre subió a su silla saliendo de su habitación hacía el ascensor que había sido instalado hace semanas y que le permitiría ir de un lugar a otro en toda la mansión.

El desayunador se había llenado de platicas entre los tres jóvenes que habitaban ese momento, un joven de no más de 20 de cabello rubio, su piel blanca llevaba algunas pecas además de que cada que sonreía mostraba una dentadura afilada, de ahí discernía su mutación, a voluntad lograba convertirse en un tiburón dándole la velocidad a su cuerpo y fuerza en sus mandíbulas para romper lo que sea, su nombre era Mathies y venia de Suecia.

El muchacho que platicaba con él amenamente que llego pocos días después que Mathies a la mansión era un joven de Brasil, Thiago era su nombre, su piel morena contrastaba con su ojo izquierdo color amarillo y su derecho era de color negro, heterocromia, pero esa no era su mutación, si no de que su saliva se convertía en una especie de acido capaz de corroer cualquier material, así fue como escapo de la cárcel después de robar algo de comida para alimentarse, cuando logro escapar escucho la voz de Xavier pidiéndole que lo buscara y con un poco de dinero y una mucha de ayuda logró encontrar el camino a casa.

Ambos lo saludaron sonrientes de forma agradecida, algo que veía en sus ojos sin necesidad de entrar a sus mentes dándole a entender que estaban felices de que les mostrara la esperanza de una vida mejor, Charles les sonrió a ambos tomando su lugar en la mesa y en medio de platicas comenzaron a desayunar.

Charles veía en ellos la esperanza que hace mucho había perdido, el que los humanos y mutantes pudieran convivir en armonía en una sociedad, veía en ellos la puerta hacía un nuevo futuro donde ellos pudieran decidir su destino a pesar de sus mutaciones, esperanzado de que su sueño de una convivencia tranquila entre ambas razas pudiera ser posible, sin embargo, cada que ese pensamiento lo atravesaba uno mucho más pesado y difícil de digerir se abría paso entre los demás para recordarle que Erik pensaba algo diferente.

Que ellos eran superiores, que son los únicos que deberían de existir en ese mundo tan extraño.

Sin agregar mucho a la plática o sin más preámbulos comenzó el día, los dos jóvenes junto con Hank ayudaban a que ese lugar volviera a tener vida y mientras Charles paseaba por los pasillos descubriendo si faltaba algún detalle que ayudara a que esa mansión fuera una verdadera escuela, cada que hacía eso veía en ellos la ilusión de ver a muchos niños, jóvenes y adultos caminando por ellos, llenando de vida y voces ese lugar.

Iba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la televisión lo devolvió a la realidad, al principio no le llamo la atención hasta que una palabra proveniente del aparato lo hizo volver su rostro y escuchar la parte final de la noticia.

_-"¿Existe la posibilidad de una ley de registro mutante?"-_

Pasaron a otra cosa de inmediato mientras Hank apagaba la televisión y volteaba a ver nervioso al profesor.

-¿Que fue lo que dijo?- le preguntó no queriendo leer su mente, a veces cuando lo hacía resultaba peor que el que le respondiera ya que mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ver o escuchar su mente comenzaba a formular difíciles deducciones que lo confundían.

Se notaba su nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que Charles suspiraba, esperando su respuesta que le sonaba a más problemas.

-En los países nórdicos hubo un contratiempo con un mutante al cual le dieron muerte hace unos días, los lideres de varios países están buscando la posibilidad de localizar a varios mutantes lideres de grupos delictivos, a pesar de lo que paso en Washington pretenden perseguir a los nuestros, aunque el gobierno de Estados Unidos no está dispuesto a apoyar, es más están intentando persuadir a las naciones a que se deshagan de esa cacería de brujas-

Charles llevo una mano a su barbilla, busco en el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa de centro algo referente pero no había nada de lo que Hank le acababa de decir.

-Si hacen una ley de ese tipo los demás países querrán hacer lo mismo-

-Parece ser que la ley es un simple rumor, aunque entrevistaron a un tipo _Aarno Palotie_, que asegura que la incidencia en esos países de mutantes es de 1 por cada 10,000 habitantes en poblaciones como Finlandia que no rebasan los 5 millones, eso nos deja con solo 500 mutantes tan solo en ese país, no lo consideran un gran peligro pero debido a esos mutantes peligrosos los lideres humanos comienzan a tener miedo de lo que pueda pasar a un futuro cercano, además de que en ese país es muy difícil de asegurar que existan personas como nosotros o que sea la cantidad que ese Doctor asegura que existe, no hay ni una prueba de que eso pase, el tal Aarno también dijo que lo que debería de interesar es buscarlos y convivir con ellos, no tanto el cazarlos-

El profesor Xavier escucho todo con ojo analítico pensando en que aun las cosas se seguirían poniendo difíciles.

-Una cifra pequeña- se dijo a si mismo llevando una mano a su barbilla rascándose la barba -Mantengámonos atentos ante cualquier cambio, por ahora bajare a Cerebro a ver que encuentro, no les digas nada a los muchachos, después hablare con Mathies para que me diga que sabe él-

-Como diga profesor-

Charles no se preocupaba por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, mientras todo quedara en simples chismes de lavandería, aun así no pensaba bajar la guardia, pero por ahora lo que tenía en mente eran otras cosas, necesitaba seguir la misma rutina de siempre, buscar algo en especifico cada que tocaba las mentes de aquellos mutantes repartidos por todo el globo, una búsqueda implacable por una persona en especial.

Por ahora quería volver a intentarlo antes de pensar en otra cosa, dedicar toda su concentración en eso y no en esa noticia en aquellos lejanos países del norte de Europa o lo que necesitaban para continuar con la remodelación.

Pero aun así a Hank no dejaba de preocuparle que cada mañana bajara a Cerebro convencido de que ese día, seria el día de que su tranquilidad volviera a él y que, al darse cuenta de que jamás pasaría, subiera con el rostro deprimido y que cada vez que volvía un poco de esperanza desaparecía de su rostro.

Esperaba que algún día apareciera, antes de que volviera a ser ese Charles amargado y herido que había dejado atras apenas hace un año y que aun estaba fresco para poder volver.

-x-

Una "X" de color azul junto con la voz robótica de una mujer le dieron la bienvenida.

Como cada mañana era el mismo mientras movía la silla de ruedas hasta los controles, bajar hasta "Cerebro" que le permitieran el acceso, entrar mientras se iba iluminando cada rincón de aquel esférico lugar, con un profundo suspiro tomar el "casco" colocándolo sobre su cabeza y así activar el mecanismo que le permitía conectarse a cada mente en todo el mundo.

En esta ocasión viajaría hasta esas heladas tierras de las que las noticias hablaban, encontrando que efectivamente las palabras de Hank sobre estadística eran ciertas, tan solo en ese país Finlandia, la población mutante no arre basaba las 500 personas.

Eran puntos rojos dispersos y muy pocos a comparación con el resto del mundo, ya que al menos en estados Unidos alcanzaba hasta los 7 millones en población mutante según el conteo que ideo Hank en alguna ocasión para darse cuenta que la población mundial humana y mutante era equitativa, números que iban a la par.

Eso le hacía pensar que tal vez, de alguna forma la naturaleza los había hecho de aquella forma para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y vivir en una simbiosis que hacía que el mundo girara, aunque claro solo era una teoría.

Le llamo mucho la atención ese detalle, no entendiendo por que en ese país había un número tan reducido ¿Comenzarían a cazarlos ya? ¿A eliminarlos?

Suspiro centrándose en encontrar a quienes necesitarían más ayuda en caso de que verdaderamente estuvieran siendo eliminados, fue cuando se topó con un detalle que lo hizo jalar aire.

Sintió a un joven, pero no lograba verlo del todo, bloqueaba su mente para que no pudiera encontrarlo, era como si se estuviera escondiendo de aquellos que incluso eran iguales a él, un mutante más.

Charles intentó de nuevo conectar su mente con la de él y de igual forma encontró una barrera invisible que había logrado que se perdiera de su vista, era una fuerza poderosa que lo había obligado incluso a retroceder y que la concentración se perdiera para así apagar a Cerebro y que la luz blanca sobre su cabeza iluminara todo de nuevo.

Dejo el casco sobre los controles llevando una mano a su cabello, pensando.

¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Y por qué lo había repelido como si fuera un molesto insecto?

Charles sonrió, sin querer había encontrado un reto.

**-x-**

Charles se paso la mayor parte del día encerrado en la extensa biblioteca que contenía muchos tomos que le había tomado tiempo en incluir a la ya basta colección de la familia Xavier y los que se seguían adhiriendo con el tiempo.

Necesitaba volver a la escuela cuando se graduó como profesor en genética, releyendo los gruesos libros y retomando sus notas y la tesis con la que le dieron su titulo.

Estaba intrigado con el pequeño número de habitantes mutantes en los países nórdicos que se sentía en la necesidad de descubrir a que se debía, con un suspiro de frustración en medio de un par de columnas de libros, una lámpara de escritorio y unas hojas regadas, se dio cuenta que la mutación y el gen "X" el que daba los poderes a los mutantes aun tenía muchos cabos sueltos.

Se recargó en su silla llevando una mano a su barbilla bastante concentrado como para darse cuenta que comenzaba a anochecer y solo había salido de la habitación para ir por una taza de té que ya estaba helada sobre la mesa.

Estaba completamente abstraído por ese detalle, ¿Cómo era posible que en una parte del mundo solo había nacimientos mutantes en uno de cada 10,000? Cuando en el resto de los países eran incontables, ¿Se estarían extinguiendo a caso, mucho antes de siquiera saber que existían?

El gen "X" era un rompecabezas tan complicado que de solo pensar en el le llamaba más la atención el terminar de armarlo.

Encendió la televisión en cuanto salió a la sala notando que la casa estaba en completo silencio y al ver el reloj en asombro se dio cuenta que el día se había terminado hace más de dos horas, buscaba distraerse un poco antes de ir a dormir para no estar abrumado en pensamientos que le dieran insomnio, buscó en los canales algo interesante, hasta que las noticias nocturnas lo hicieron detenerse, hablaban de nuevo sobre el asesinato del mutante criminal, siendo Noruega el lugar del conflicto, donde los miembros del parlamento proponían una seria de leyes que consistía en obligar el registro de todo mutante en el país para evitar más problemas, esperando que el resto del mundo hiciera lo mismo.

Ante la voz de los especialistas se les hacia una ley innecesaria ya que se tenía un completo desconocimiento de si había suficientes mutantes como para registrarlos o estos se estaban extinguiendo. Ese pensamiento le dio a Charles un escalofrió que bajo por su espalda de solo pensar que como la ley de Darwin lo decía "Solo sobrevivía el más fuerte" y la raza humana tenia milenios de existencia sobre el planeta y ellos apenas estaban comenzando a aparecer.

Pasaron a una entrevista con Aarno Palotie, un hombre de ojos azul casi gris, de cabello rubio y que no rebasaba los treinta, sonreía ampliamente, de manera arrogante mirando por encima al entrevistador, como si él fuera el único conocedor de las teorías evolutivas y mutantes, estaba sentado en la mesa cruzado de una pierna en un costoso traje gris claro mientras el entrevistador lo saludaba comenzando con las preguntas.

_¿Es posible que los mutantes estuvieran invadiéndolos?_

_¿Es seguro el reconocerlos?_

_¿Qué riesgos hay para las personas normales, los humanos?_

Ninguna pregunta contestó.

Solo estaba ahí mirando al sujeto con una sonrisa divertida mientras aquel pobre hombre se aflojaba la corbata debido al momento incomodo que estaban pasando en cadena nacional.

-Solo responderé las preguntas con otra pregunta- dijo al fin después de minutos de estar escudriñando al sujeto con la sonrisa de depredador -¿Por qué el miedo a lo desconocido? La genética humana es extensa, complicada, soberbia, nos tomarían siglos de entendimiento el poder descifrarla y aun así no estaríamos mas que rayando la superficie, me eh tomado los últimos 20 años en investigar sobre la mutación y como esta afecta a personas que parecían normales dándoles poderes excepcionales ultra humanos, como el leer las mentes o mover objetos con el chasquido de los dedos, magos de la realidad, dueños de un extraordinario gen al que han llamado el gen "X" por su forma, capaz de permitir el desarrollo de un ser humano normal a uno excepcional, siendo el común denominador de donde salen todos los resultados y no eh alcanzado ni el 10% de tan extraordinario descubrimiento, sabiendo que solo los que estaban en esa playa en Cuba en el momento de la crisis no son ni el 1% de la población mundial mutante, es extraordinario, asombroso, maravilloso-

Se notaba excitado al hablar tanto que las mejillas se le sonrojaron y los ojos le brillaron como psicópata dejando al entrevistador sin palaras.

-Buscarlos es como abrir la caja de pandora, no cabríamos del asombro, nos sorprenderíamos al darnos cuenta que hemos convivido con ellos desde hace siglos y que están en cualquier lugar, el dueño de su tienda favorita, un vecino amigable, estamos rodeados de ellos y en ningún momento se han mostrado peligrosos si no todo lo contrario-

El entrevistador comenzando a sentirse incomodo y un poco paranoico agradeció las palabras del doctor pasando a otra cosa, ya que aquella entrevista se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

Charles se quedo viendo fijamente la pantalla con el ceño levemente fruncido, el sujeto parecía dispuesto a ayudar, aunque en realidad hablaba como un loco al que nadie cree, sus palabras para Charles tenían un doble en el espejo, se le a figuraba que bien pudiera estar recluido en un psiquiátrico, pero era intrigante su porte tan tranquilo y las verdades tras la teoría, misma que él ya había descubierto años atrás.

Charle suspiro con algo de fuerza, al parecer nuevos problemas se cernían sobre ellos.

-En algún momento tendré que hablar con él- dijo en voz alta, pensando en que hablando solo ahora el sonaba a loco.

**-x-**

Conforme los días iban pasando las noticias dejaron de lado el tema de los mutantes, al parecer la histeria colectiva comenzaba a poner nerviosos a los altos mandos del mundo, por lo que dejaron el tema por la paz... por ahora.

Aun así mientras la escuela comenzaba a verse más digna para recibir alumnos, Charles se tomó la molestia de buscar los trabajos publicados por el Dr. Pietola.

Todo era en finlandés, un idioma difícil que le costo aprenderlo en dos días gracias a su capacidad mental, aunque bien lo hubiera aprendido en menos de uno parecía estar bien; descubrió que al menos 3 de los libros de Pietola incluían la teoría del gen "X" y como este se puede pasar de padres a hijos, según la hipótesis.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que apenas hace 20 años, la población mutante en Finlandia, Noruega y Suecia no superaban los 250 y al parecer iba en recesión, ya que en ese tiempo no rebasaban los 500, estaban en completo peligro de desaparecer, debido a que la forma en que el gen se desarrollaba era de forma lenta, casi inexistente, para que en 20 años solamente la población se hubiera duplicado, era preocupante, ya que iba de forma lenta, casi insegura.

En eso se había ido esas dos semanas, en las que había ignorado el entrar a Cerebro, su vena analítica y curiosa lo mantenía ocupado pensando en que era lo que pasaba en aquellos países, debido también al miedo de que efectivamente los mutantes estuvieran comenzando a desaparecer.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir investigando cuando un susurro en su mente le hizo detenerse en la lectura mirando a todos lados, creyendo que la voz había venido de Hank que estaba a punto de regañarlo por no bajar a comer.

Al concentrarse se dio cuenta que venía de afuera, de muy lejos, era un susurro débil, casi imperceptible y que quien quiera que lo estuviera haciendo se le dificultaba siquiera el extender su radio de alcance.

Trato de concentrarse para encontrar la fuente de aquella voz, logrando recibir otro susurro, lastimero, muy lejano y casi suplicante.

_-Auta-_

Y justo cuando iba a intentar lograr la conexión con esa mente, esta desapareció como llego.

Llevo una mano a sus labios mirando por la ventana, mostrándole que no serian mas de las 3 de la tarde y buscando entre los significados de esa palabra se sorprendió al ver que venía de origen finlandés.

-Auta...- susurro pensativo -Significa...ayuda-

Tomo el control de la silla y casi desesperado bajo hasta Cerebro, donde lo activo colocándose el casco de forma casi ansiosa, buscó entre las millones y millones de mentes alguna que pudiera estar pidiendo ayuda en ese momento, había varias, muchas a decir verdad, pero ninguna era la voz que alcanzó a escuchar, hasta que sorprendido descubrió que venía de ese joven que lo había repelido apenas hace unos días atrás.

-Auta... minua-

-Déjame ayudarte- le susurró intentando no asustarlo, logrando todo lo contrario, ya que desaparecio de su visión bloqueando su telepatía.

Buscó entre los que estaban a su alrededor, en el lugar donde lo vio parado antes de que se volviera invisible. Intentando no forzar las mentes para no lastimarlas, vio a un sujeto, sosteniendo un boleto de tren en la estación de Rochester y fue ahí donde sintió la presencia del joven que le pedía ayuda.

Termino la conexión volviendo hacia la mansión buscando a Hank que intentaba mantener la calma mientras los otros dos jóvenes intentaban recuperar un pan con mantequilla de maní que se pego al techo.

-No quiero saber cómo eso llegó ahí pero quiero que quede igual ese techo- el profesor se hizo escuchar entre las risas de los dos jóvenes que lo miraron de forma seria intentando no soltarse a carcajadas cuando la voz del profesor los hizo saltar del susto -Hank, ven ,necesito tu ayuda-

Hank asintió caminando con él hasta el pasillo, notando su emoción casi psicótica.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Debemos ir a Rochester de inmediato- le dijo mientras se abría camino hasta el garaje para tomar uno de los carros más veloces que pudiera tener entre una amplia colección.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que haríamos en Rochester?-

-Un chico me pidió ayuda, es un telepata, alcancé a escuchar un susurro suyo mientras estaba en el estudio, pedía ayuda, baje a Cerebro y resulta ser que está en Rochester, al parecer huyendo, hace dos semanas lo sentí en el norte de Europa y ahora esta aquí en América-

Hank arrugó la frente pensativo -¿Cómo logró escucharlo hasta acá? Supongo que con el uso de cerebro su alcance comienza a desarrollarse más, pero aun así es un radio muy lejano-

-No fui yo, es él, es poderoso y está asustado- fue lo único que agregó el profesor antes de indicarle cual tomar de toda la gama de automóviles de época que tenia de colección.

Hank suspirando tomo las llaves que le dio el profesor ayudándolo a subir -Esperé, ¿Qué hacemos con los chicos del pan- le sonrió.

-Tráelos, sirve que aprenden algunas cosas en el camino-

Pasaron al menos unos 5 minutos antes de que comenzaran el viaje a Rochester.

-Tomaremos el jet, llegaremos más rápido antes de que alguien más lo vea- dijo en cuanto Hank se puso en camino.

-¿Dónde comenzaremos a buscar?-

-Está en la estación de tren, espero de que cuando lleguemos siga ahí-

**-x-**

En algún lugar de Nueva York, en medio de la oscuridad, un grupo de 3 personas se escondía para no ser vistos por alguien que pudiera reconocerlos.

-Hay un chico, se dice que es mutante en la estación de Rochester- uno de ellos irreconocible por la oscuridad del lugar llegó sin presentarse.

-Seguramente el Profesor X ya debe de ir tras él-

-¿Que hacemos entonces?-

-Ir por él, si es a quien estamos buscando es nuestro momento para atraparlo, tráelo y no quiero que vuelvas con las manos vacias-


End file.
